Casos específicos
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Hasta los días que carecen de variaciones circunstanciales pueden presumir en cambio de curiosas pausas prolongadas.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí se presenten son obra original de Kishimoto Masashi._

_El título y el resumen están sujetos a cambios según lo reflexione o lo deje por hecho, y a pesar de lo que puedan sugerir, adelanto u__na suerte de trama ligera que peca de superflua. A esa advertencia añadiría que trata en un universo alternativo y del posible OoC (Out of Character), dependiendo de quien lea._

* * *

Casos específicos

.

.

.

Kiba es el primero que la consiente en la vida, y a Hanabi no le gusta para nada aquella constatación.

Pasó hace dos días y desde entonces es una bomba de mal humor insoportable; pasó, porque después de haber practicado karate bajo la tutela Hyūga durante toda una vida se le ocurre respirar aires de danza moderna y en una de sus recientes clases ejecutó un movimiento muy, muy mal y ahora la articulación del fémur izquierdo en su pelvis le duele, y le duele muchísimo.

Por supuesto que nadie lo sabe. Ha caminado con perfecta y envidiable naturalidad estos días durante los efímeros minutos diarios que comparte con su padre y nee-san. El tramo de su casa a la estación del metro lo ha andado en bicicleta siempre y no ha dejado de hacerlo, porque es fuerte como las ramas de un roble, y porque es testaruda y sabe que una lesión tan ridícula no la afecta. No puede.

El problema estuvo en dar el acostumbrado paseo junto a Kiba la misma noche en que se lastimó, porque no se vio en aras de inventar una excusa creíble para cancelar una costumbre tan informal que habían hecho una especie de tradición. Kiba se detuvo sin que ella lo advirtiera hasta que dejó de oír las pezuñas de Akamaru sobre la acera de concreto, pero para entonces ya era muy tarde; Kiba le examinaba de los pies hasta la cadera con rudeza bajo un desdeñoso ojo crítico.

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa en esa pierna?

Y Hanabi que lo había visto venir como la marea imparable que la tumbaba siempre, bufó incómoda y rendida y se lo había dicho sin mayores ceremonias.

Y aunque el dolor persistía como en el primer día, Hanabi se resistía a ir al médico. Unas cuantas veces se le había cruzado la idea por la cabeza, mas la desechó de inmediato por exagerada. Era algo tan estúpido que no lo merecía, recordaba muy bien la forma lamentable en que se había lastimado y mentalmente volvía a poner la barbilla en lo alto, decidida a digerir las consecuencias de su inconcebible falta de aptitud manifestada en idiotez pura, como un veneno.

Se convence de que todo mejora con los días porque la lesión no le ha molestado para andar en bicicleta —la única actividad física que no ha podido rechazar porque sería entonces demasiado sospechoso— aunque el trabajo del pedaleo haya recaído con mayor fuerza en su pierna derecha. Pero la vida se burla de ella cuando está arriba en su habitación, en el trabajoso pesar de cambiarse el uniforme cuando ha llegado del colegio.

Es entonces que se ha dado cuenta que nada ha mejorado en realidad cuando intenta ponerse un pantalón ancho y su pierna maltrecha no aguanta el peso de la otra enviándole señales de dolor maldito que le hacen sentir de nuevo ese palpitar grotesco; no puede siquiera deslizarla por la pierna del pantalón. Hanabi se sienta en la cama por fuerzas mayores disfrazando el dolor con angustia y hace un segundo intento por vestirse. Se da la vuelta sobre el colchón y alza la pierna sin querer, solo para que le estalle otra punzada insoportable que le estremece toda la extremidad como nunca antes, del epicentro compungido hasta los tendones de los metatarsos; cierra los ojos y respira en pequeños jadeos agitados con el único pensamiento coherente de desear que el calambre culmine. Y cuando aquello sucede todavía siente el inutilizado miembro, delicado, arqueado en una posición angulosa por temor a que le sobrevenga otra dosis similar, pero se las arregla para volverla a la posición en que le duele menos. En el tercer intento cree adivinar los movimientos que desencadenan los malos ratos y no tiene otra opción que tratar de subirse el pantalón retorciéndose, y volviendo a tenderse sobre su vientre como una oruga, con la lentitud de los actores de una obra Nō (1).

Fue entonces que su puerta se abre de pronto y ella se sienta como una exhalación, asustada los ojos muy abiertos, tiene el pantalón a las rodillas todavía y lo primero que hace es juntar las piernas contritamente para cubrirse, y es que la puerta se ha abierto tan intempestivamente que todavía golpetea la pared dando vuelta en sus goznes y claro, ese no podía ser otro que el huracán Inuzuka Kiba entrando con pisadas malhumoradas, descubre Hanabi, sin salir todavía de su increíble y vergonzosa estupefacción; con mucha razón, pues, con seguro nunca cierra su puerta, en su casa todos tocan discretamente o le llaman antes de entrar por lo que Hanabi ha perdido el hábito de hacerlo.

Pero antes siquiera que pueda mostrar su espeso enojo, o indignación dicho sea de paso, nota que Kiba sostiene una taza por el asa cuando se la extiende con tanta brutalidad que el líquido humeante bambolea en el interior y derrama unas gotas chocolates sobre las sábanas que Hanabi tiene que evitar.

Observa la taza y le mira a él y no es que esté enojado, advierte contrariada pero de algún modo sabiéndolo, es que Kiba es un ordinario.

Aun así no le perdona, piensa Hanabi con rencor.

—¿Qué es? —inquiere, más bien espeta, mirando la taza y a él alternativamente con un recelo burbujeante.

—Mierda de Akamaru con diarrea pues, ¿qué más va a ser? Anda, toma.

Siente un asqueo tan profundo que se lo hace saber fulminándolo con una despectiva mirada, pero Kiba sonríe sin articular más nada y le hace amagos para que tome la taza hasta que Hanabi finalmente lo hace. Trata de ignorar la presencia de Kiba y dejar esa inquietante sonrisa como un espectro que no puede ver, y sopla varias veces sobre el borde de la cerámica, su corazón llenándose de calma al percibir el tenue aroma dulce de la leche chocolatada. Mientras bebe en sendos primeros sorbos sintiéndose un poco lánguida y enferma, Kiba se sienta rebotando un poco en la cama. Saca unas pastillas del bolsillo de su chamarra, dejándolas como ofrendas sobre su palma abierta que también le extiende.

Hanabi las mira, también, y recordando lo que había pasado cuando preguntó, de soslayo intentó leer las letras diminutas para adivinar el nombre del medicamento, aunque podía intuir con bastante lógica aquel componente del teatro.

Sin embargo es Kiba quien está sonriendo, con un disimulo pésimo que posiblemente ocultaba alguna carcajada.

—Son para que crezcas y engordes, umpa-lumpa.

Hanabi le ignora y el único signo claro de molestia y desaprobación a su comportamiento infantil, reside en el cauteloso ceño con el que toma los analgésicos y los ingiere con ayuda de la bebida tibia.

Pero no bien pone la taza en la mesita de noche siente el peso de Kiba removerse en la cama secundado de otro peso nuevo que hace ronronear los resortes, Hanabi sabe con indiferencia que ha sido Akamaru, y cuando se da la vuelta Kiba ha invadido su espacio personal de modo que se miran por un momento, y ella se siente reticente, por la calidez que le ha trepidado instantáneamente por el cuello, por la repentina consciencia de ciertas reacciones biológicas que no ha podido más que recriminarse desde que tiene memoria de ellas.

—Date la vuelta.

Le mira de nuevo sin querer hacerlo en realidad, volviendo a tratar de descifrar los ojos rasgados que evita con todas sus fuerzas pero no hace ascuas, se sacude los sentimentalismos y simplemente obedece, tumbándose de espaldas en la cama con cierta timidez serena. Kiba le saca un gemido compungido, un recogimiento involuntario de su torso impulsado por las rodillas cuando le hunde sus dedos fríos con firmeza en el surco del glúteo porque es ahí donde le duele, y es ahí donde él le masajea.

Al cabo de unos minutos de extasiado silencio, Hanabi no sabe si es por los analgésicos o la frescura de la menta en el ungüento con que Kiba le frota (sus manos se deslizan profundamente en la articulación, recorren sin contemplaciones el glúteo circundante, se escurren debajo de su panti y hacen presión en su cadera, en su espalda baja…), pero ahora piensa en su pierna como un peso inerte, tendido, y es apenas consciente de las yemas deslizándose continuamente bajo su nalga, así que se permite cerrar los ojos por un momento, imbuyéndose rendida en esa letárgica paz inusitada.

Kiba detiene el movimiento mecánico de su mano cuando está casi seguro que la respiración acompasada de Hanabi es indicativo infalible de que ya se ha dormido. («_¿Tan pronto?_»)

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de preguntarle si tenía hambre.

* * *

.

.

_(1). Nō. Forma de teatro japonés que data del siglo catorce cuyas presentaciones suelen durar todo el día; representa temáticas como mitos y leyendas, y es especialmente conocido por el uso de máscaras en los personajes principales. Los actores, también, se desplazan en intervalos muy, muy prolongados de tiempo (cuando no se trata de "reacciones") sobre todo para quienes no acostumbramos a ver esta forma de arte._

_Y, para quien no lo recuerde, los umpa-lumpa son los seres diminutos y asistentes en la fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka. :)_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_


End file.
